


A Scarred Jedi

by Firewolf2132



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Altisian Jedi, Zuko is Force-Sensitive, Zuko is abandoned, Zuko is found, Zuko with lightsabers, by the Jedi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firewolf2132/pseuds/Firewolf2132
Summary: When traveling the cosmos, Jedi Master Kina Ha makes an interesting discovery.
Comments: 24
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Star Wars or Avatar The Last Airbender. They are the properties of their respective owners.**

**(Should I continue this? Let me know your thoughts.)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"This is the only way. This is the only way. This is. The only way."

Ursa repeated these words to herself like a mantra. But no matter how many times she repeated them, she could not force herself to accept them. But she had no other choice. Ozai had been painfully clear in his order.

" _If the boy does not possess the spark, then get rid of him. I will not have a useless non-bender as a first-born._ "

She had tried. Iroh had tried. The Fire Sages had all tried. For more than a month they tried to convince Ozai that he was wrong. Everyone knew that Zuko would be able to firebend. It would be impossible for him to not be, with the bloodlines stirring inside him. But it was impossible to convince Ozai of that. The child's eyes lacked the spark, and that was enough for him to already see the baby as a disappointment.

And Ozai would not tolerate a disappointment.

He would want him dead. But Ursa would not allow that. She went through too much pain bringing him to life to just lose him at the whims of one man. One egotistical, sniveling, disgusting man. But she could not send him to her family, or to anyone else she knew. Giving to Iroh or to any other noble would be seen as an insult, and Ozai would not have.

She would have to leave his fate to the spirits.

Ursa gave her son one last squeeze before she left him in the basket. She folded the note underneath the blankets and dropped the basket into the water. The sea carried her son away, to place where she hoped (prayed) he would be safe.

* * *

**Outer Rim Galaxy**

"This certainly never gets any less annoying" Kina Ha, the single Kaminoan member of the Jedi Order mused to herself as her ship continued its flight in the Outer Rim. She had come out here in search of disputes to settle. In the Outer Rim, one might think those would be in abundance. However, she had yet to come across a planet in need of her help.

That was why she was currently flying past the known limits of the galaxy. She wanted to know what else lay beyond.

Unfortunately, it was an ambition her ship could not share. There was currently a crack in one of the fuel cells. It was nothing serious, certainly not threatening, but the ship would have to land before it could repair itself.

"Master Ha. Landing is required before the repairs can commence" SP-4, her maintenance droid advised.

"I am aware of this SP. I am simply looking for a suitable planet to land."

"I would advise turning back then. We have already passed a few suitable planets. Going further could potentially compromise our safety."

"I wish to see what else is out there. We will go forward just a bit more."

"I implore you to reconsider Master Ha. The danger..."

"My decision is final SP. Tell me when a planet appears on the radar."

"I- Yes, master Ha" the droid relented, unwilling to argue with the eccentric Kaminoan.

"Thank you, SP."

The flight continued for several more minutes before the sensors started picking something up.

"Will you look at that? There is a planet nearby for us to stop at" the eight-foot-tall, grey-skinned, amphibious Jedi smugly told her droid.

"Yes. However, there is no existing information on this planet throughout any Republic database. This planet may be a discovery" the bipedal droid stated as it examined the planet through the ship's scanners.

"Really?" Kina Ha rubbed her chin in thought? An undiscovered planet? "Are there any lifeforms?"

"Scanners indicate yes. However, a closer investigation would be required to determine the intelligence level."

Kina Ha smiled. "Then let us not waste time. Let us see what this world has to offer."

"Master Ha, is this wise? The population may not be friendly." The voice of the droid was concerned.

"Activate the ship's stealth functions. And land us in an isolated position for good measure."

"Very well Master Ha. Preparing for landing."

The plan set, the ship began its descent towards the unknown planet.

* * *

"When the ship landed, Kina Ha immediately stepped outside to feel the earth underneath her feet. It was always an enjoyable experience. And it helped her feel more connected to the Force.

"How long until the repairs are finished SP?"

"According to my calculations, repairs should be completed in one hour's time."

"One hour. That should supply a pleasant walk."

The maintenance droid looked to the Jedi master in alarm. "Master Kina Ha, I would strongly suggest against that course of action. We know nothing of this planet. The natives could be hostile. The wildlife, likewise. There are dangers..."

"Have you forgotten SP, that I am a Jedi Master?" Kina Ha tapped the lightsaber on her belt to enforce her point. "If there are dangers on this planet, I am certain I will be able to handle them."

"Well, yes. But I still think..."

"I will return soon SP. I hope the ship will be functioning by then."

Without another word, Kina Ha walked away from the ship and towards the trees. The droid could only sigh as she walked away.

"Perhaps I should have been assigned to Master Vos. That might have been easier."

* * *

"Ah. This seems refreshing."

Kina Ha kneeled before a body of water she found right after she walked out of the trees. She had always enjoyed the water. Her people had only ever seen it as an environment in which they lived. But Kina Ha always tried to find more pleasure in her life. And cool water against her smooth skin did feel nice and relaxing.

The other Jedi often found her search of small pleasures to be risky. They feared she could be turned to the dark side for it. Kina Ha found that to be completely ridiculous.

That was why she never stayed at the temple for very long. That, and she preferred travel.

She was considering going for a swim in the water when she heard a sound.

"GHWAAAAHHHHHH! WHAAAAHHHHHH!"

Kina Ha looked across the water to see... a basket? Why was a basket rolling down the stream? And why was there crying emanating from it?

Using the Force, Kina Ha pulled the basket towards herself. She pulled it from the water and looked inside.

"Yaaaaahhhh. Haha."

She was not expecting to see an infant inside. But she was also not upset at the revelation.

"Why hello there little one. Now, who would you be?"

The baby wasn't able to speak. Instead, it simply babbled and held out its hands to Kina Ha. Smiling, Kina Ha held out her hand for the child to grab. It immediately took hold of her fingers. Her smile faded slightly when the child began sucking and chewing on her fingers.

"Aren't you a curious one? You seem human, though your species could be different, considering how little I know about this planet. Could you enlighten me as to anything?"

The baby merely kept chewing. It giggled as it did so, looking at Kina Ha with innocent gold eyes.

"I wonder..."

Kina Ha took away her hand, wiped it off, and held it over the child's head. She didn't have the most experience in this area, it was more the responsibility of the recruiters. Though she did know enough.

Closing her eyes and connecting to the Force. She reached out to the child and searched.

She was surprised by what she felt.

There was a connection to the Force. It was not the strongest she had ever felt. But it was still a strong one. One that could be trained and molded.

Holding the baby tightly and grabbing hold of the basket, Kina Ha began her trek back to her ship.

* * *

"And, done," SP said as it closed the hood on the ship's engine. It had been a while since Master Kina Ha had left on her walk, giving the droid enough time to finish the needed repairs in peace.

"Now, to just wait for the master to return. Then we can leave this primitive world."

"You needn't wait for me any longer SP."

The droid turned to see the Kaminoan Jedi walking towards the ship.

"Welcome back Master Ha! I trust..." The droid's voice trailed off when it saw what she was carrying in her arms. "Master Ha, what is that?"

"This, SP," Ha said as she lifted the little one in her arms closer, "is the newest member of the Jedi Order."

"Newest member? Master Ha, please tell me you did not just steal a baby from the locals. This would not be the best way to begin relations with a new planet."

Kina ha chuckled. "I did not steal this child SP. I rescued it from dying in the ocean."

"I see. Rescued, how, exactly?" SP inquired, not entirely certain it would like the answer.

"I found the child in a basket floating down the stream. I merely used the Force to pull it towards myself."

"A basket? Why would a youngling be left in such a contraption? Inside of the water, no less?"

"I do not know. The only other thing inside the basket was this," Kina ha said as she pulled out a sheet of paper. It had two symbols written in a language that neither the Jedi nor the droid was familiar with.

"I assume that the child may have been left behind due to his gift. This note could be revealing if it can be translated. But that is beside the point" Kina Ha casually waved off. "Right now, this child is our main concern. Let us leave this planet now. The council will likely wish to meet him."

Kina Ha said no more as she gracefully slid inside the ship. She then got to work finding a place to leave the baby. Perhaps a medical bed could work?

SP followed behind her, muttering something about a new program.

The ship's engines ignited, lifting from the ground. It then angled itself to face the stars above. With an explosive roar, the ship shot out of the still-unnamed planet and began an ascent towards Curoscant.

Where a new member of the Jedi was set to be trained.

* * *

**Fun fact: Dave Filoni, the man responsible for Clone Wars, Rebels, and the Mandalorian, also worked on Avatar The Last Airbender in the early days.**

**Moving on, I got this idea after simultaneously watching the end of Clone Wars and watching the episodes where Zuko acts as the Bue Spirit. I was watching these when I had a thought.**

**" _What is Zuko had lightsabers?_ "**

**Then I remembered that Zuko's dad tried to kill him when he was a kid, and I thought:**

**" _What if he threatened to go through with it?_ "**

**After a lot of thinking, I came up with this idea. Just one question. What color do you think Zuko's lightsaber would be? I think purple would represent his struggle, always tugging between light and dark. But I also think yellow would fit, as it is the color of Jedi who cultivates skills outside of the Force and knows how to blend in with other people. Skills I think Zuko has. What do you guys think? Purple or yellow?**

**If I do continue, I won't be able to let Kina Ha be Zuko's master. I would like to, but since she is the one who found him and is immediately fond of him, the Jedi council would not allow it. They are against attachments, after all.**

**Also, despite the picture, I don't currently intend for Zuko to fall to the Dark Side. Struggle with it? Sure, he's Zuko. But fall to it? Maybe.**

**Let me know what you guys think in the reviews, and I will see you all next time.**

**Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so people seem to actually want me to continue this story. I have to be honest, I didn't think much through beyond the first chapter. I think I can make a full story since people seem to want one.**

**There are just some things I would need help with. Meaning that I would like some opinions on my ideas.**

**They are:**

* * *

_Masters_

In terms of masters for Zuko, there are two options I am considering.

One is Knol. Someone pointed her out to me, a Jedi with the ability to control fire with the Force. She never had a padawan in canon, and it would be nice to see Zuko be the exception.

The other option I am considering is Plo Koon. He is one of my favorite members of the Jedi Order. Having him as Zuko's master would also be an excuse for Zuko to work with the Wolfpack. Apart from Domino Squad (RIP), they are my favorite members of the Clone Army. Also, Plo Koon has a version of Force Lighting called Electric Judgement, and I think him trying to teach Zuko to control his fire would be interesting.

* * *

_Lightsaber Color_

I know that Zuko is going to use Jar'kai (dual) lightsabers. That style fits him best. I just need to know what color they should be.

Purple would demonstrate the tension in Zuko's soul. The pull he feels between light and dark. It would also be cool how it mixes red and blue. Two colors Zuko has a history with.

Yellow would demonstrate Zuko's other skills. Yellow is the color of Jedi Sentinels, Jedi who made sure to learn more than just using the Force. Zuko has always been willing to learn new things, so I think yellow could fit.

Orange is also an option. It is the color of Jedi who prefers peace over fighting but is more than capable of fighting.

Red will happen at some point, as Zuko comes close to the Dark Side.

* * *

_Return Home_

I know that story with Jedi Zuko should show his return home. And I know that the end of the Clone Wars is a good time for that to happen.

Do you guys think that sounds good?

Also, the story itself would be an anthology, just like the Clone Wars show. Jumping from one time to another, focusing on different parts of the intergalactic war.

(Side note, I think he would be surprised to know that he is line for a throne.)

* * *

_Pairing_

I'm kinda conflicted about this. One the one hand, I feel like pairing him with a girl from Avatar would fit his story, with him coming back home and all. He'd probably still like Mai. He would be similar to Eeth Koth, who got married after the fall of the Jedi.

On the other hand, I really like Merrin. She is a Nightsister who appears in the Jedi: Fallen order game, and she's great. I feel like her deadpan attitude and charm would mix well with Zuko's impulsiveness and temper.

Any preferences?

* * *

**Anyway, these are the issues I'm dealing with. If any of you guys want to give me some advice, I would appreciate it.**

**Please leave reviews and I will see you all next time.**

**Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own either Avatar: The Last Airbender or Star Wars. They belong to their respective owners.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_35 BBY_

Djinn Atlis smiled as he meditated. He felt something in the Force. Not something negative. Something that did bode well, for once.

"Djinn?"

Opening his eyes, Djinn was greeted by the sight of his wife. He smiled at her.

"Margani. What is it?"

"It is Kina Ha. She said she needed to speak with you."

"Master Ha?" Djinn had not heard from her in some time. The last he heard, she was exploring the Outer Rim. She always said that exploration was preferable to her than staying in the temple.

So what could drive her back here?

"I see. Let her come in."

Margani nodded and walked to the door of his meditation chamber. The Kaminoan Jedi walked inside. She seemed to be holding a bundle in her arms.

"I will leave you two be." Margani left the room, leaving both Force-Users.

"Master Altis."

"Master Ha. What brings you here?"

"A certain escapade in the Outer Rim. I was forced to land on an uncharted planet for repairs when I found something."

"What was it?"

Kina Ha began unfurling the bundle in her arms. As she did, a face was revealed. The face of a sleeping human baby.

"A child? Please tell me you did not..."

"I did not steal him from his parents," Kina Ha said tersely. "I found him in a basket in a river. He was most likely abandoned. If I had to guess, his parents did not approve of Force-Sensitives."

Djin stroked his beard as he absorbed the information. There was one question on his mind.

"Why come to me then? You could take the child to the Jedi Council. They would accept him."

"I was on my way to do so. Then... something happened."

Djinn was about to ask what when the baby awoke.

"Ga-ba-ba."

The child looked to Kina Ha the moment its eyes opened. It stuck out a hand to reach for her. Kina Ha responded by letting the infant take a hold of one of her long fingers. It happily started playing with them.

"You have grown attached."

Kina Ha sighed. "The Jedi Council will make me leave the child behind. I don't think..."

"I will not force you to do so," Djinn interrupted. "I just want you to be sure. If you keep the child, you will be responsible for its training. Discipline and strength will be necessary for it to master the Force. Attributes you will need to teach."

"I understand."

Djinn smiled. "Then we have little to discuss. I suggest you become acquainted with your new apprentice."

Smiling, Kina Ha picked up the baby and began walking out.

"One last thing, Master Ha?"

She turned around.

"Does the child have a name."

"Not yet," Kina Ha said vaguely. "I will get back to you on that."

Kina Ha left the chamber, allowing Master Altis to continue his meditation. It seems he has something to truly smile about now.

* * *

"Hello SP. Have you had any luck?"

"Ah, Master Ha." The droid looked away from its study to greet the new arrivals. Their quarters were temporary, but they would serve until Kina Ha decided to travel again. The droid looked to her arms. "Still with the child I see."

"Yes. I have been given permission to train him. This youngling is now my apprentice."

"I see." The droid was calm and collected on the inside. But inside, it was quite nervous. He served Kina Ha faithfully. but working under her could be stressful at times.

He did not like to imagine what a younger Jedi would be like to work. He could only hope that the child did not grow up to be reckless.

"To answer your questions. I am nearing progress."

"Nearing?"

"This language is clearly indigenous to the planet we left. However, there are some similarities to other languages on nearby planets. Planets that have had their Lexicon's translated to Basic. And fortunately for our purposes, these characters seem to match with some known letters."

"I see. What have you found?"

"A few rough translations. I am not certain that some would qualify as names."

"Just say them," Kina ha said as she rocked the child. "Any options would help. I would prefer not to call this boy "Child" for years to come."

"Let me see. The closest translations are "Garu", "Kazu", and "Zuké".

The baby shuffled uncomfortably in Ha's arms.

"I don't think those are correct."

"Well, there are other options. There is "Mako", "Grig", "Basco", and- let's see here. "Zuko".

"GAH!"

The baby let out a squeal when the last name was said.

"Could you repeat the last one SP?"

"Hm? The last one? That would be Zuko."

"Haha."

That little giggle was all Kina Ha needed to hear. She found it.

"Zuko. So that is your name."

The baby's smile was confirmation enough.

"Excellent. In that case, Zuko, welcome to the Order of the Altisian Jedi. I am your master, Kina Ha of Kamino."

"Gah!"

Kina Ha smiled at the baby. Her new padawan.

"I look forward to working with you. Let's see what your future holds."

* * *

**That's is all for now.**

**I decided to go with the Altisian Jedi because, as a commenter pointed out, it would allow for Kina Ha to train Zuko. And I like that idea, Zuko having a strong maternal figure that will also be teaching him to fight. It sounds cool, so I'm going with it.**

**Just to let you all know, this story is mostly just for fun. I'll update when I can, but don't expect it to be too serious anytime soon.**

**In terms of the year, I'm working under the assumption that Zuko was born in 35 BBY.**

**I'm also figuring out Zuko's lightsabers. I know he will dual wield. I think I figured out the colors. Now I'm just deciding on his style. I am considering Form IV (Ataru), Form V (Shien/Djem So), and maybe Form VI (Niman). Let me know what you guys think.**

**Also, I feel bad for SP. He is going to have to deal with Zuko now. _Young Zuko_.**

**Anyway, please leave reviews, tell me what you guys think, and I will see you all next time.**

**Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**35 BBY**

Ozai had to disguise his displeasure with neutrality. He had just been summoned to see the Fire Lord. He could already guess why he was being called.

Damm that wife of his. If only she could have kept her mouth shut, then perhaps he might have had more time to come up with a suitable excuse. Perhaps he could have claimed that the child had been stillborn. Or it was too weak to live after being born. Or some other reason. Instead, he would have to bear down his father's judgment.

He entered the Fire Lord's throneroom and kneeled. He waited to be addressed, as was traditional. It didn't take long for this father to address him.

"Prince Ozai. Would you care to explain yourself?"

Inside the throne room of the Fire Nation, two individuals were conversing.

"Father? You called me here?"

"Do not play the fool with me Ozai! Explain to me why your wife has lost your son!"

Ozai's eyes widened. How did his father learn of that?

"How could you be so foolish Ozai? Why would you force your wife to make such a brash action?!"

"Father, I had nothing to do with Ursa's treason. She-"

"Acted based on maternal instinct. I know of your words Ozai."

"Father?"

Ozai was nervous. If his father did know...

"I may be aging, but my ears work just fine my son," Azulon said, placing no warmth in the last words.

"The Fire Sages had to restrain you from throwing your own son out of a window when he was born. You would have committed murder against a member of the royal family! And for what?"

Ozai rose. His indignation and anger were evident on his face.

"That child had no spark in his eyes. He did not possess the gaze of a bender. And I would not bear the shame of having a non-bender for a first-born."

Azulon's face contorted in disgust.

"You are telling me that you compromised the line of succession, simply because you lack patient?!" Azulon rose in his spot. The free surrounding his throne rose as well.

"It is not always immediately evident that a child will be a bender. You should know Ozai. You were the same."

Those words struck Ozai more than he would want to admit.

Azulon sighed as he allowed the flames to settle.

"You have made a grave mistake Ozai. And you will be punished for it."

Ozai grimaced as he prepared himself.

"As of this moment, you are to be removed from the line of succession."

Ozai's eyes widened.

"Furthermore, you will play no role in the retrieval of your son. Prince Iroh has generously offered to search for Prince Zuko himself."

" _And take all the credit and glory for finding the worthless child_ ," Ozai thought bitterly.

"Considering your actions, you cannot be trusted to play a part in searching for your son. I expect you to remain on good behavior while in this palace. And if Ursa finds it within herself to gift you another heir, I do not want another incident like this. Am I understood?"

Ozai frowned. "Yes, my Fire Lord."

"Good. You are dismissed."

"Father, if I may-"

"You. Are. Dismissed."

In one singular moment, Ozai considered fighting Azulon. In that same moment, he remembered how stupid of an action that would be. Azulon was old, but advanced age had done little to affect his advanced Firebending. Ozai was powerful, but his father was still the Fire Lord. And even if he won that fight, he would win nothing from it. He would be known for murdering his father, and his chances at the throne would sink further.

So instead, he bowed his head and left. Like a good son.

And as he left, he began his scheming

* * *

**27 BBY- Cophrigin V**

"I can tell that your focus is incomplete Zuko. There is no point in hiding that from me."

The eight-year-old in brown robes groaned as he fell out of his meditation. In his defense, he had been trying.

Kina-Ha stood up on her feet as she regarded her student. "You are distracted Zuko. And your connection to the Force is weakened because of that."

"I know," the boy grumbled.

"Can you tell me why you are distracted?"

"We've been here for hours. I'm not feeling anything!"

Kina Ha sighed sagely. "You are distracted by a lack of progress then. Do you know how to fix that?"

Zuko frowned. "No."

"It is by accepting that progress will come at its own pace. Don't get frustrated Zuko. We all have moments where our abilities seem to fall short. It will pass."

"Still. Why can't it pass sooner?"

Kina Ha smiled as she regarded her padawan. He had already grown into a youngling of eight, not yet an adolescent. And yet he was as eager to learn and as stubborn as any new padawan. He always gave his best to all the lessons she placed before him, never giving up no matter how difficult for him. His connection to the Force was strengthening, as was his ability to wield.

Now if only she could teach him patience.

"The fire inside you burns bright, my padawan," Kina Ha said, sensing Zuko's impatience. "It will grant you power, and it does credit to your compassion. But you must be careful with it, lest it burns you from the inside."

Zuko frowned even deeper as he tried to figure out what his master was saying. He never liked it when she got cryptic.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Kina Ha shook her head. "You will need to discern that yourself, apprentice. I cannot always give you all the answers."

"You could," Zuko muttered as he sat quietly in his seat. Speaking of heat...

"You talked about fire. My stomach is feeling a little warm. Again."

Kina Ha frowned. This was something she had been dealing with for a few weeks now. In that time, her padawan had described feeling a warmth in his chest that he wasn't sure humans were supposed to have.

In truth, she had some concerns herself. What he was describing was something she had never heard described in a human. Not even any Jedi. Or even anything described in Sith legends. This was different.

"Zuko. Do you think that perhaps this internal heat is what is causing your distraction?"

Zuko rubbed the back of his head. "Maybe? I don't really know."

Kina Ha rubbed her chin as she considered a potential solution. It wasn't something that the Jedi would approve of until Zuko was older. But they weren't here right now. And this situation was unique.

"Zuko. We are going to attempt meditation again. But I want you to try something different."

Intrigued, Zuko looked to his master. "How so?"

"In traditional meditation, we attempt to connect to the Force and the galaxy around us. But this time, I want you to look inward."

Zuko frowned. "Inward? What do you mean?"

"Do not extend your feelings and thoughts beyond yourself. I want you to focus solely on yourself as an individual. More specifically, I want you to try and connect to this inner warmth you continue to describe. See if you can find the source of it."

"Um, ho-how do I do that?"

"It is the same as regular meditation Zuko. The only change is the focus."

He wasn't entirely sure what she meant, but Zuko didn't want to let his master down. So he closed his eyes and held his hands together. He took in a deep breath and let it out to focus.

"Good. Now do it differently than before. Don't reach out with your feelings. Limit yourself to your own. Look inward. Not outward."

Zuko tried to do what his master asked of him. He tried to focus on himself and nothing else. It was a little more difficult than he liked to admit. Focusing on others was easy, it let him know who to catch up to or who to learn from. Focusing on himself usually meant focusing on what he needed to improve.

Standing aside from him, Kina Ha was slightly worried. Jedi didn't often focus on introspective meditation until they were older. The council feared that looking inward too often would lead to selfishness. And begin a path to the Dark Side.

But no council was here. And her padawan needed help. So she gave it.

While Zuko was meditating, he could feel himself getting closer to the warmth he kept feeling inside. It felt.. almost like the sun. Something bright, warm, and life-giving. The only difference was that this was inside of him. It was like an energy source for his body. Something that heated his blood and enhanced his mind. Gave him focus and adrenaline all at once.

Breathing in and out, Zuko felt that energy and heat moving as well.

"Zuko. Open your eyes. Now!"

Zuko did as he was asked, and was shocked by what he saw.

The grass was on fire. And the flames were spreading.

"Don't move!" Kina Ha quickly stood up. Using a simple Force Push, she got all the flames to die down. She took the air away from the fire, leaving nothing but smoke in their wake.

"What happened? Where did that fire come from?" Zuko asked inc concern.

"The fire came from you Zuko. The flames exited your mouth while you were breathing," Kina Ha explained. Zuko's eyes widened in shock.

"But, how did I do that?" Zuko racked his mind, trying to find an answer. "Is- is it a Force power?"

"It's possible," Kina Ha admitted. In truth, she had another theory. The planet she had gained her padawan from was one unknown to the wider Republic. There were no records of any interactions with the people of that world before Kina Ha arrived. Perhaps the ability to manipulate fire was something native to the planet.

But she couldn't test that theory without taking Zuko back to the planet. And right now he was a little young. There was also the question of legality with going to an unknown planet for a second time.

Kina Ha had informed the council of the planet she had found, who in turn told the Republic senators. As of now, they were still determining whether or not to make contact with its inhabitants. With the planet being far in the Outer Rim, it would take a while to establish a dialogue even if they chose to move forward. And with the bureaucracy and corruption plaguing the senate, they likely wouldn't reach a verdict for years to come.

"Regardless of its origin, it is a power that is yours, my little padawan," Kina Ha said warmly. She helped Zuko get to his feet. "We will figure out a way to help you control this ability."

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt anyone," Zuko said. The Kaminoan smiled at her student's compassion.

"Don't worry. With training and practice, and certainly a lot of patience, I am certain you will control this ability of yours." Zuko smiled.

"I am certain you will be a great Jedi one day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone want to take a guess what the next chapter will show? All I will say is that I am looking forward to it.
> 
> Also, that look into how the Fire Nation is dealing with Zuko's disappearance was fun to write. It's always nice to Ozai put in his place. But I don't think he'll stay down. Azulon, while an asshole himself, is more reasonable. He probably wouldn't approve of his own son trying to kill his grandson. Even if only for practical reasons.
> 
> Also, Iroh will be the one looking for his nephew. Ursa is a little distraught, and would anyone trust Ozai to do it? This will probably be important should Zuko ever return to his homeworld.
> 
> Anyway, please leave reviews, tell me what you think, and I will see you all next time.
> 
> Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

**25 BBY**

"Master, where are we going?"

Kina Ha smiled sagely.

"Patience Zuko. The location I am taking you will be the next step of your training. It is something highly important."

Highly important. That was something Zuko noticed that his master said when she didn't want to explain something to him. If something was "significant," then Zuko wasn't going to find out about it until the last minute.

"In the meantime, why not perform a bit of practice? It helps pass the time, and it would keep you from getting too bored."

Zuko sighed. It was better than nothing. "More meditation?"

Master Ha paused to consider. "Actually, why don't you practice that technique you discovered? The one that keeps you warm?"

Zuko knew which one she was talking about. The two of them had been trying to learn more about Zuko's fire ability ever since it appeared two years ago. At this point, they knew that breathing was a way to regulate the flames, he could shoot it out from his hands and feet, and he could breathe it out if he tried hard enough. But the last one was especially difficult. And dangerous.

The particular ability that Kina Ha was referring to involved Zuko's ability to make a flame grow inside of himself. Or something like that. He didn't know how to explain it all that well, but he knew that it kept him warm. And that was useful.

Keeping that in mind, Zuko went and sat down in the ship's meditation center. While he was sitting down, he tried to focus on the source of heat that he always felt inside of himself. Once he did connect to it, he focused on it.

Focusing on that inner warmth helped Zuko to keep his body at a temperature that he liked. The meditation room was always at room temperature. But right now, it felt absolutely cozy.

Zuko was going to keep enjoying the warmth when the door opened. His master was there.

"We are here."

Zuko stood up and followed his master back to the cockpit. He looked past the windshield to see... an ice planet?!

"Master, why are we headed there? I hate the cold!"

"I am well aware of that Zuko. But I would not bring you here unless you needed to be."

Zuko frowned. "Why would I need to come here? What's so important I should risk freezing?"

Kina Ha puller her lightsaber from her belt. She ignited the blue blade, holding it in front of Zuko.

"It is time you make your own."

All of Zuko's previous reservations and frustrations disappeared at that moment. He was going to get a Lightsaber?

"I'll get a lightsaber on that planet?"

"Close," Master Ha said as she deactivated her saber. "I am taking you to Ilum to find a crystal."

"A crystal?"

"A kyber crystal. The heart of a lightsaber."

To demonstrate her point, Kina Ha levitated her saber with the Force. She channeled her focus into breaking the machine into pieces. She bought one piece to the forefront.

A glowing blue crystal.

"This particular mineral only grows on Ilum. And once you have one, we can build your lightsaber then."

Zuko still didn't like the cold. But he would put up with it if it meant getting his own lightsaber.

* * *

_Ilum_

Dealing with the cold was a lot harder than Zuko expected. The planet felt like it was purposely trying to freeze him to death.

"How much farther?"

"Not so much left. Be patient Zuko."

Zuko continued to walk behind his master, who was wearing a heavier coat than he was. Being a cold-blooded amphibian, she should have more difficulty dealing with the cold than Zuko. But years of experience and travel were on her side.

The two stopped when they reached the edge of a massive cliff. One that didn't seem to have an entrance.

"It's a dead-end," Zuko scowled. Did they come all this way for nothing? But Kina Ha only smiled.

"Only the moment," she said as she outstretched her hand. "Focus the Force Zuko, and push against the wall. Together, we can make our own entrance."

Willing to do anything to escape the snow, Zuko did as she said. He held out his arm and focused his energy forward. He wanted a wall. And he hoped that the Force would comply.

It did.

Large chunks of ice began to fall from the mountain. Behind them, a room in a temple could be seen.

"The Jedi's temple on the planet," Kina Ha explained. "Come along. The wall won't be open forever."

The two of them rushed inside. Zuko was so focused on warming his hands, he almost didn't notice the architecture.

"It's beautiful."

The inside of the temple was filled with statues of fallen Jedi. All of them held lightsabers in their hands. Just like Zuko soon would. And the temple was also designed with many other structures of ice. But Kina Ha seemed focused on only one thing.

A wall in the corner.

"I'm afraid we don't have much time to marvel at the sights. Your gathering must move along Zuko."

"Gathering?"

Instead of answering her padawan, Kina Ha watched as the sun began to shine onto a crystal held above the room. The crystal absorbed the sunlight, redirecting it towards a wall. The wall soon melted, becoming a path through which one could enter the ice caves.

"You will have to go through there."

Zuko's eyes widened. "What? Why?"

"To find your crystal, you will have to explore the icy depths of Ilum. And as you travel you will need to keep yourself alert until you find the crystal meant for you."

"Meant for me? How will I know which one is mine?"

"The Force will guide you, as it always does Zuko. Now go. You must return before the sun sets, and the ice wall returns."

Nervous to go into the caves, but terrified at the thought of being trapped inside, Zuko rushed inside. He could only hope to come back in one piece. And with a crystal.

As she watched her student rush headfirst into his trial, Kina Ha smiled. It was time for Zuko to prove himself.

* * *

Zuko hated the cold. Being cold made it harder for him to move. The snow made running harder, especially if it was high.

And high was the least of the problems that Zuko was having to deal with. Some of the ground was unstable, so he had to constantly watch his footing to avoid falling into anything. He also had to avoid touching too many things, since some of the ice was sticky for some reason.

For now, he had to focus on finding the crystal. Something made more difficult by the fact that he had no idea how he was supposed to do that. Master Ha had said that he would know which crystal was his when he saw it, but he didn't know how that would work. Would the crystal glow when he got close? Would the Force levitate towards his hand when it was nearby? And how would he even know if he was close? Would the Force tell him?

All these questions and more swirled through Zuko's mind as he traversed the caverns of snow. It was getting colder, and he had no idea where he was supposed to be heading. He had been so focused on getting inside and finding his crystal quickly that he forgot to take note of where he was going. He had a basic idea of the road he had taken, but he didn't know if he could retrace his steps.

He was, to put it plainly, a little lost.

"Couldn't this place have come with a holo-map?"

Zuko grunted as he kept pushing himself further into the caverns. He didn't know how much longer he would have to walk, but he needed to keep moving. Even when he came up to a passageway that was blocked by ice.

"I don't have time for this."

Taking a deep breath, Zuko created a fireball in his hand. He tossed that fireball directly at the wall, causing it to explode. The path for him was cleared.

Or so he thought.

The moment Zuko took one step into the path, the ice beneath his feet started to crack.

"What-?!"

Zuko's cry was cut short as the ice crumbled beneath his feet. He was now falling through a slide of ice.

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

Zuko fell through the ice until he reached the button of the slide. Once he was down, he fell into a pool of icy water. A pool he desperately swam out of.

" _Cold. Cold_ _._ "

Those were the only thoughts in Zuko's mind as he dragged his shivering and wet body out of the icy waters. His breathing was labored as he tried to keep his body temperature from falling too low.

"You can do this. You can do this."

Zuko spat out small amounts of fire to try to warm himself back up. It took a while, but he was able to. Now all he needed to do was...

"You have to be kidding me."

There were five clearings. Five different paths he could take. Deciding he had wasted enough time, Zuko chose to just go through the middle one. He walked for several moments until he saw a light at the end of the tunnel.

"Hopefully I find something there."

Zuko walked towards the end. He found himself...

Right back where he started. The same spot of ice with a pool.

"Did I just go in a circle?"

Zuko was getting frustrated. He went inside the first ice opening. He walked for several minutes before he found the exit.

Which was right back where he started. The exact same place.

"This can't be happening."

Zuko tried the second passage. And the fourth. And the last one.

All of them led him back to where he started. He had been going in a circle the entire time. Every point led right back here.

"What in the Force is happening?"

Zuko fell to his knees. How was he supposed to succeed now?

He was lost. He had no idea how to get out of his entrapment. He couldn't contact his master. And he hadn't seen a single crystal ever since he entered this cave.

"Ugh."

Zuko felt like a failure as he fell to his knees. He hadn't been able to do anything right since he got here.

"What would Master Ha do?"

Zuko already knew the answer. She would tell him to meditate on his situation. Something he would prefer not to do in most situations. But he was desperate, so he sat down.

He had to think over his situation. He knew he was lost and stuck. He knew he couldn't keep himself warm forever. And he knew he couldn't leave without a crystal. So what should he do?

Maybe he could have the Force guide him?

But just as he was beginning to consider what to do, Zuko suddenly felt something warm beaneth himself.

"Huh?"

When Zuko opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was the light.

It was directly beneath him, inside the ice. A bright orange light.

"Is this..?"

Zuko began digging into the ground. When it started taking too long, he started a fire in one hand and tossed it to the floor. The resulting small explosion cleared up the area. He was able to pick up what had been making the light.

It was a crystal. A fiery orange crystal. One that fit perfectly between his fingers.

"I found it."

The smile crept onto Zuko's face.

"I found it! I have my crystal!"

Zuko jumped up, an excited giggle escaping his mouth. He had what he came for. He wasn't a failure. Now all he had to do was...

Zuko stopped.

"How do I get out of here?"

* * *

_Sometime Later..._

"I take it that you found your crystal?"

Zuko smiled as he approached his master at the ship. Instead of answering her, he held out his hand. The orange crystal was firmly held in his fingers.

"Look at that," Kina Ha said as he looked closer at her student's crystal. "This is not a common color."

Zuko's smile faltered slightly. "Is that bad?"

"Not at all. It simply adds to your unique qualities," Kina Ha said warmly. "You are a fiery spirit Zuko. It is only fitting that your crystal, and soon your lightsaber, will match that flame inside of you."

Zuko's smile returned, now wider than before. He was so close to having his own Lightsaber. The weapon meant for a Jedi. He would have his own soon.

"Now come along. We have one last stop to make."

Zuko frowned. "Another stop? I thought we were going to build my lightsaber now."

Kina Ha smiled. "We are. But first, you will need to learn to construct it yourself."

"Myself? I have to learn to make it myself?"

"Of course. The crystal chose you. But the weapon of a Jedi is one that a Jedi must learn to make on their own. They will likely construct several throughout their lifetime."

Zuko had to admit that it made sense. No machine lasted forever. His master had even told him that she found him because her ship needed repairs. And if a lightsaber needed repairs, a Jedi would not always have aid available.

"Is that where we're going? To a place where I can learn to make them?"

"Precisely. It is time you met a master at Lightsaber construction. He has been teaching younglings who to craft their weapons for centuries now."

"Wow. What's his name?"

* * *

_The Crucible_

"Huyang, at your service."

A droid? Why was he taking a lesson on lightsabers from a droid? An old protocol droid that looked like its last checkup was back when the Republic was founded, no less. Lightsabers were weapons made from the Force. They were held by sentient beings. Nothing against droids, he liked SP just fine. But still.

"Ah, the old look of doubt. That always gets bothersome," Huyang said as he poked Zuko's head.

"Hey!" Zuko exclaimed as he rubbed his forehead.

"Signs of brashness and pride. Are you certain he found his crystal?" Huyang directed that last question at Kina Ha, who had been watching from the corner.

"Zuko, if you would."

Still a little miffed by the forehead touch, Zuko nonetheless took his crystal out of his robes and presented it to Huyang.

"Ah, orange. Not a very common color at all. Meant only for a special few," Huyang said as he observed the crystal more closely. A magnifying glass held over one eye. "This will certainly be an interesting lightsaber. Now..."

Huyang quickly turned away from Zuko. He went into the department behind his desk and began pulling shelves from the walls. Literally. Each shelf was filled with metal pieces and components.

And each shelf was placed in front of Zuko. The young boy could only stare with wide eyes at all of the possible ways he could forge his weapon.

"Now, before we begin, there is one thing I must ask of you."

"What is it?"

"Give me your hand," Huyang said as he held out his own. Confused, Zuko nonetheless complied.

"Now, tell me. Describe to me, what you see your saber to be."

"Well, I was thinking that maybe..."

"No, no, no," Huyang suddenly admonished Zuko. "You are telling me what you imagine your saber to be. What I want you to tell me, is what you feel in your hand. Concentrate. What is the weapon that you, Zuko, imagine not just in your mind, but in your heart?"

Zuko had to close his eyes. The weapon he could feel in his heart? That sounded like another one of those hard questions that his master always liked to ask him. Like what the real difference between droids and sentients is. Or how the Force decides what events can and cannot see in visions. Zuko was ten, how was he supposed to know that?

But this was different. It was more important to him. He needed to make a lightsaber. No Jedi was complete without one. So he did his best to empty his mind and ponder the question that Huyang had present to him.

What was the weapon that Zuko felt in his heart?

Zuko suddenly opened his eyes. He had an answer.

* * *

Zuko concentrated his thoughts, just like his master taught him. He had all the tools set out in front of him. Now he just needed to put it all together.

The main hilt of the weapon was red, undeniably Zuko's favorite color. The main emitter was colored silver, as was the pommel of the weapon. And Zuko bought these pieces, along with many other smaller nuts and bolts, together to form a single whole. And in the center of all of it, the crystal he found formed the heart.

Once he was done, Zuko held the finished saber in his hand.

Huyang nodded approvingly. "Now it is time for the final test of your saber. Activate it."

Zuko let out a breath as his fingers came close to the activation button. Kina Ha walked closer as well, eager to see her student's work.

Zuko activated his saber.

_Pssshhew_

A long orange blade ignited from the emitter. Zuko tightened his grip on the handle as he stared into the fiery color of his new weapon. The smile threatened to become his new face.

"Congratulations youngling," Huyang said. "Your lightsaber is ready."

Kina Ha simply walked to her apprentice and placed her hand on his shoulder. That was all she needed to say.

Zuko stared at his lightsaber as he listened to it's unique "hum" sound. Now he was closer to being a true Jedi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I go on to the actual Author's Note, I just need to say one thing.
> 
> Luke. Motherf***ing. Skywalker.
> 
> Moving on.
> 
> Teen Zuko probably got used to the cold when he broke into the North Pole. Little Zuko here does not have that advantage.
> 
> Anyway, Zuko finally has his lightsaber. I did some back and forth with the colors, and I ultimately decided that orange would fit best for how Zuko is now. An orange lightsaber represents a light side fighter devoted to peace above violence. While more than capable of fighting, and sometimes eager to, they will refrain from it whenever possible.
> 
> And for a Zuko that was raised away from Ozai and the responsibilities of royalty, instead taught to respect life and under the warn guidance of a Jedi master, that color seemed fitting. At least for now. I know in the future that Zuko will eventually learn the Jar'Kai style since dual-wielding is what he is known for. The second lightsaber will probably be a different color.
> 
> Anyway, please leave reviews, tell me what you think, and I will see you all next time.
> 
> Bye!


End file.
